Destiny Put Us Together
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: A Destiny brought Sesshoumaru and Kagome togher, now can they make it through a hard time. What's this about Kagome going off on her own? Will the Destiny be able to keep these two polar opposites togther?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I slowly open my eyes up and look up at the ceiling, I look around the waiting room at everyone else. My Grandpa's condition just took a grave turn for the worse, the doctors are wondering if he will make it through the night. My Mother is in pieces along with all of us, except for Sesshoumaru who is holding it back.

I lean my head onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder, I close my eyes trying to block out all of the bad thoughts but it does not work. I feel the hot tears fall out of my eyes for the millionth time today. There is nothing to get to me to stop crying other then for my Grandfather to get better, but I know that it is not going to happen anytime soon.

"Mama." I hear a soft voice call.

I open my eyes and find Rin standing there with tears running out of her eyes. "Oh sweetly, come here." I say sadly.

I lift my head off Sesshoumaru's shoulder, I open my arms and she crawls up into my lap and settles her head against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and hold her to me, trying to comfort her as much as I can at the moment.

"Mama, please tell Rin that Grandpa is going to be okay." She says in a pleading voice.

I so much want to tell her that he will get better but I know I would be lieing to both her and myself if I did it. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Oh Rin honey, I know we all want him to get better right now but we just have to wait and see what happens." I say.

"But Rin wants him to get better right now."

"I know honey but things don't work that way."

"Hn.."

I sadly smile down at her and lay my head down on top of hers. I hate seeing Rin like this, I wish I could take hers and Shippo's pain away and they could be as carefree as always.

I rock back and forth in the seat trying to calm her and maybe get her to take a small nap because none of us have slept very well since the news of my Grandpa. After a little bit I look down at her and find her sound asleep, I smile down at her sleeping face.

I pick her up and stand up, I walk over to the small couch and lay her down in it. I look in the chair next to her and find Shippo also sound asleep, hopefully they both will be able to get some sleep. I stand up and set back down in my couch, Sesshoumaru wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

I lay my head down on his chest, he leans down and kisses the top of my head. I close my eyes, I am hopefully going to try and get some sleep, there is nothing else to do around here other then worry about my Grandpa and I have did enough of that. As if planned my breathing evens out and I am asleep in minutes.

**Hello everyone! Okay you are probably saying that I do not need another story up since I have so many now but if you need to know this is the sequel to Destiny! I have had it for a little while but just never published it! I really hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Morning**

Everyone but my Mother ended up going home last night to get a good nights sleep, my Mother said she would call us if there was a change in my Grandpa's condition at all. So finally we all got home to sleep.

I shake my head and concentrate on making breakfast for everyone, I got up early and got a shower and got all ready for the day and headed down to make breakfast for everyone while they slept. I decided to make just some pancakes which are turning out really good for me.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and soon into the kitchen, I turn my head around when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I find Sesshoumaru smiling down at me, he leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss. I pull back and look up into his eyes.

"Good morning my dear." I say in a sweet voice.

"Good morning my beautiful Kagome! What are you making that smells so delisious?" He asks.

I smile and turn around in his arms and turn my attention to the pancakes, I hear feet coming down the stairs and soon Souta, Rin and Shippo come running into the kitchen and I turn my head towards them. "Good morning guys!" I say.

"Good morning." They all says.

"Would you guys do me a favor and set the table for breakfast. Souta would you get the glasses and get us all some orange juice to put in them?"

"Yes Sis."

With that they start on what they were told to do, Sesshoumaru un wraps his arms from my waist and moves away. I check the pancakes and find them done, I reach into the cubbort above me and grab a plate and set it down on the counter. I take the spachular and take the pancakes off the thing I had them on and place them all neatly onto the plate, I turn the stove off and pick the plate up.

I walk out of the kitchen and into the dinning room where everyone is, I set the plate down in the middle of the table so that everyone can reach them. I take my seat beside Sesshoumaru. " Okay everyone dig in." I say as I reach for a pancake.

Everyone grabs one and we all start to eat and I see that Rin and Shippo love them. We all eat breakfast in silence until I hear my cell phone going off in my pocket, I quickly reach into my jeans pocket for it, I look on the screen and see my Mother's number. I quickly answer the phone. "What is it Mom?" I say in a paniched voice.

"Its your Grandpa my dear Kagome. It must be a miracle because he is getting better now." My Mom says and I can tell shes been crying.

"Oh Mom thats wonderful!" I say as tears start to fall from my eyes.

I look up from my lap where my eyes had wondered and find everyone looking at me." Mom once we are ready we will head down to the hospital." I say.

"Okay darling, see you later."

"Bye Mom."

I hung up the phone with my Mom and stick my phone into my pocket. I look around the small table at everyone. "Grandpa is doing better. It's a miracle." I say.

I break down in full tears of joy, Sesshoumaru wraps a arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him, I lay my head on his shoulder and soak his shirt with my tears. I hear the others starting to cry and then I feel a wet tear on my hair. I lift my head up and find tears rolling down Sesshoumaru's face. This has to be the first time that I have ever seen Sesshoumaru cry since I have ment him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru." I say and lay my head back on his shoulder.

_' A true Miracle has happend, Maybe now my Grandpa will be able to see my baby.'_

**Hello everyone! Now you all don't really think I was going to let Kagome's Grandpa die do you? I like him to much to do that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I smile down at my Grandpa, it's been two days since he started doing better and each day he has continued to do better and better. Today I have decided to spend some time with him and get him caught up on what's been going on in my life. He is still in a coma but the doctor's say that with the way he has been doing that he will hopefully pull out of the coma soon which has all of us so happy.

I have told him of how he will be a Great-Grandfather, things that happened back home at the castle and how we were all so worried of what was going to happen. How Rin and Shippo have been with him because they love him, how Souta misses his help around the Shrine and how I have missed his wise advice.

I lift my head from looking down with him and look out the window to the sunny day outside. My Mom is down in the cafeteria getting something to eat, Souta is back at school and doing much better, everyone else is back home doing a big project, Sesshoumaru is trying to clean the shrine up and do some repairs that need done around the place.

I look back down at my Grandfather. "Well Grandpa I suppose I better get going, I have a few things to get done back home. I forgot to tell you that Sesshoumaru and I have decided that in a week we are going to head back home to the feudal era, the castle and everyone needs us there as well." I say in a soft tone.

I lean down and kiss his forehead before standing up off his bed, I walk over to the chair a little was away and pick up my purse, I head over to the door, I take one look back at my Grandpa and smile at him before walking out the door and heading down the hall.

I know we might be rushing it to go home but we need to, Sesshoumaru is the ruler of the Western Lands and his lands need him. I see the elevator door's open and a few nurses get on and I climb on with them and push the button for the lobby. I watch the door's close and we start heading down. Who knows what has been happening back home in our absence, there really is no way for us to be contacted since we are the only ones that can get through the well.

The elevator stops at the lobby and we all step out into the lobby. I walk across it towards the front doors; I push them open and step out into the sunny day. The thing I miss most from the he feudal era when I am here is the fresh air, here the air is polluted no matter where you go and there really is never clean air to breath.

I head across the parking lot to my car, I climb in and back out of my space and drive out of the parking lot and onto the high way. I head home to try and help them with the cleanup. Within 20 minutes I pull into my space at home and get out of my car. I start walking up the steps to my house and once I get to the top I look around and laugh. Sesshoumaru has Rin and Shippo running around sweeping while he is somewhere else.

I shake my head and walk across the courtyard and into the house; I set my purse down just inside the door and shut the door. I find Sesshoumaru's aura and it leads across the courtyard and into the shrine so I follow his aura into the shrine to help him with what he is doing.

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	4. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
